New start New level
by rainbowstarwishes
Summary: Aichi been challenged by three mystery girls who just appeared in Card Capital and one of them know Misaki! Who are they? Now they joined in the gang. Will they bring new even that upon waiting for them to start it? Or new love blossom may bloom between many lover? Sorry I rushed in to finish this chapter you see mistake please tell me! MisakixKai KamuixEmi Miwaxoc AichixKourin


Rainbow: Hi hi~ How are you all? *grinned*

Aichi: Hello Rainbow-chan

Katsumi: Why are we here again?

Izaki: Oi! Do you remember what the letter said?

Kamui: Just always lose-umi

His gang: *laughed*

Katsumi: Why you little brat *angry*

Natsumi: *hugged Aichi from behind* Neh Aichi-kun~

Aichi: Natsumi-chan! *blushed* You scare me there

Natsumi: Hehe~ Hey,do you want battle me?~

Aichi: Of course *smiled*

Natsumi: You know if you win then I will let you play with me~ *goes closer*

Aichi: Wh-what! *turned red*

Natsumi: *giggled*

Misaki: Natsumi-chan,stop teasing Aichi-kun

Natsumi: Why not? Its fun

Yuuko: Yeah~ It's funny to watch

Miwa: Just how?

Aichi: Hey Rainbow-chan,should we start the disclaimer?

Rainbow: Oh yeah! Aichi,do it!

Aichi: What! me?

Rainbow: Yes!

Aichi: O-Ok **Disclaimer: Star DO NOT own Cardfight Vanguard characters! She only owns her ocs!**

Yuuko: Who want to see Kai-kun kissing Misaki-chan?!

Misaki and Kai: *blushed* SHUT UP!

* * *

**Opening song: Vanguard**

At Card Capital Shop

As usually day in Card Capital shot,a confident blue hair boy with flick up and two-part of his hair at the front was uneven sides (one near the flick goes higher and other is down neatly) blue eyes (Star: Sorry I couldn't tell..) who wore grey jacket with his selves rolled up to his risk since the selves is longer this his arm with logo of his school,grey trouser and brown shoe was having his battle with boy Kamui with 3-5 damage. He's have spiky hair that goes up almost that reach up to Aichi's height and had low small pony tail at the back of his head,red eyes under the thick eye brows,plain orange shirt,red vest with pocket on both side and light red collar,black short and red shoe with black shoelaces and top of his shoe,light red folded down showing his white sock.

Just before blue hair boy have chance to place his card down to win this match,everyone heard a loud bang coming from the door so they all turned toward the door and saw...

"Is Aichi Sendou here?" asked a girl who's seem same age as the blue hair boy. She's have long black hair in side pony with some hairs out that just pass her waist,two hair clip on her side fringe and two parts of her hair was at the front,also sharp purple eyes full of fear that can make you shiver! She wore black leather jackets with golden stunts on both side near to the neck and golden chains hanging out on the lower collar,dark purple shoulder top with check pattern with creative buttons on it. Grey short with check pattern,two white belts with star hanging from each side of her short and black boot with purple shoe laces.

"Is that the champions who won 6 national championship in a rule!?" Then that's made main topic to everyone else...

"I heard that girl beat someone in 3 turns"

"Hey,did you know she's stopped entering after winning for 6 times for some reason?"

"Why!?"

As the people kept talking about the girl who's just came in,the black hair girl ignoring the people at the back as she looked around the room then landed on person who spoke up first loudly,which would be...

"Y-yes! I'm Aichi Sendou. Umm why are you looking for me?" asked Aichi with his hand half way up nervously,quiet scared to say. He's wondering what the girl gunner say or do to him especially girl like her - cold-hearted, fierce and scary as well.

"Because she wants to battle you" The emotionless girl pointed at the girl who was standing at the side,showing herself. It was a cheerful teenage girl had long curly pink hair that reach up to her wrist also two pointy hair sticking out at both edge of her fringe with two cute hair clip overlap each other on it and her bright green eyes that's full of happiness,walked in front of her best friend,revealing her clothes: bright yellow shoulder top,pink skirt with two parts - 1 part is just plain with one line of circles going down and second part is white spot pattern skirt and an beautiful golden necklace around her neck - a golden chains attach to golden circle with heart on it and white boot with two golden button on each side of her boot. "Hiya I'm Natsumi Kanoe" Natsumi winked at everyone which made most boys blush in the shop. Then she spends her arm out and slowly started spin around toward Aichi smoothly. Causing Aichi to feel less comfortable since he's never been this close to any girl. Between Natsumi's and Aichi's face were like 2 inch away from each other.

"Y-You want me to battle you?" Aichi pointed at himself just make sure that girl wanted to battle him. He was leaning back because she was leaning forward. Seem like he turned into shy boy.

"Yes yes!~ I've always wanted to battle cute boys like you,you know~Guess my wish came true,but though I can't go to step 3 till that person is here~" Natsumi drew circle with her index finger on Aichi's chest.

"Who's not here?" asked Kamui,confused

"Guess~" Natsumi leaned in more closely which made Aichi to blush even more!

Before Natsumi could go any closer to Aichi,they got interrupted by tall boy with his black spiky up,splits into half,brown eyes and wore same school uniform as him who just stood them with his both hands out,facing their faces between Natsumi and Aichi.

"Excuse me? Why goes to him? When you have strongest cardfighter in Card Capital shop standing in front of you! Katsumi Morikawa" Suddenly Katsumi spin around then stopped when he was facing Natsumi,pointed at himself with proud face.

"Oh really?~" Natsumi smiled,leaning in toward Katsumi same as she did it to Aichi but very close then before.

"Yes!" Katsumi stepped forward with his fist up in front of Natsumi who leaned back,still smiling.

"Then I'm sorry I don't battle weird dude like you especially who's seem very weak~" Before Katsumi says any more to Natsumi,Aichi stepped in and said:

"Sorry Natsumi-chan,I'm battling Kamui-kun at the moment" Aichi showed Natsumi that he's battling Kamui with evidence that's enough to say he's battling: cards,field and person (Kamui).

"You can't stop him from battling me!" Kamui pointed at Natsumi angrily

"Ok,how about this? I battle whoever wins" Natsumi clapped her hand together

"Yes!" Kamui and Aichi goes back to their battle. Just before Kamui putted the card into the damage zone a door opened.

"Natsumi-chan?" Natsumi heard her name so she turned around to the door then her eyes widen up with full of happiness that shines!

"Misaki-chan!~" Natsumi suddenly hugged teenage girl with light purple hair that reach middle of her back with two parts of her hair at the front and blue eyes. She wore white shirt and black long skirt that's have slit revealing her right leg under her red apron with two green 'C' under other one near the left strip that almost reach her foot,untied red ribbon under her collar and high heels,black boot with two belts made cross and another belt goes around near her toe.

"When you get here?" asked Misaki,hugged Natsumi back which made everyone surprised to see that!

"Few days ago! I miss you a lot~"

"Glad you back Natsumi-chan"

"You two know each other?" asked Aichi,looking at the girls who were hugging each other (Miwa: Jealous,Kai? *smirked* Kai: No)

"Yes yes! We met in playground when we were very young~" The girls smiled at it then Natsumi placed her hand "Aww~ These old good days... Especially Misaki-chan first met her first love~" Then suddenly Natsumi started to change her expression into scary one,scaring everyone except Usagi "I hope you haven't made my Misaki-chan mad"

"N-No!" all the boys waved their both of hand in front of their face,hoping Natsumi wouldn't hurt them. Fortuning,Natsumi didn't then she turned back as happy,cheerful girl caused the boys to sighed of relived she didn't do to them.

"So it's true that Misaki had first love?" asked Aichi,out of his curious

"I didn't have first love!" shouted Misaki which made the boys scared so they all decided to be quiet. Luckily they all didn't saw Misaki was blushing caused she looked away before anyone have chance see her face blushing but unfortunately Natsumi saw it.

"Blushing,aren't we?~" Natsumi smirked and Misaki glared at Natsumi as her reply

"W-wait! You mean her!" Izaki pointed at Misaki,just remembered what Natsumi about before Misaki came in

"What about me?" Misaki stopped blushing,she was confused after seeing Izaki was pointing at her.

"I want you to watch me play against Aichi-kun~" Natsumi grinned "Please~" Natsumi held her hands together,begging Misaki to watch her battle against Aichi

"Sure" Misaki gave Natsumi a smile

"Yahoo~" Natsumi jumped up of cheer

"Continue the battle Kamui and Aichi" said Usagi

"Yes!" answered Aichi so him and Kamui goes back to their battle and continued from where they are right now before the interruption came in.

The card battle ended with Aichi's victory

"That was fun,Kamui-kun" Aichi smiled as he collected all of his cards into one pile

"Same here! Onii-chan" Kamui grinned,doing the same thing what Aichi doing

"You turn now Natsumi-chan" Misaki opened her book

Natsumi and Aichi started with looking 0 grade card from their deck to place in the vanguard circle,after they finally decided to put in,soon shuffling their cards and switched deck to shuffled again then next placed their deck in the deck place. Once they placed it down,them two drew 5 cards into their hand.

"Please do not hold back~" said Natsumi after she's done checking her cards in her hand "Ok?~"

"Yes" Aichi smiled "Ready?"

"Let's do it"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" shouted Aichi and Natsumi, turned over their card, revealed their 0 grade card

"Stardust Trumpeter" Aichi announced his card

"Miracle Feather Nurse" Also Natsumi announced her card too

**Natsumi:**

**Vanguard: (G0) Miracle Feather Nurse -Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 5**

**(bot-right to left-top)On Field: /-/-/-/**

**Damage: 0**

**Aichi:**

**Vanguard: (G0) Stardust Trumpeter -Power: 6000 Shield: 10000 Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 5**

**On Field: /-/-/-/**

**Damage: 0**

"I go first ok?~ Stand and draw~" Natsumi draw a card from the deck after she seen Aichi nodded,allowing her to go first. Thinking what to choose,she looked all of her hands she got in her hand after few seconds she finally know what to put in the field. "Hehehe~ Now I got idea~" Natsumi giggled for bit

"She's play Angel Feather.." said Kamui,looking at Natsumi's vanguard,Miracle Feather Nurse

"Still playing angel feather,huh? Natsumi-chan" said Misaki,remembering when they had first card battle at young age.

"I ride Heavenly Injector!" Natsumi replaced Miracle Feather Nurse with Heavenly Injector."I will activate Miracle Feather Nurse~ When I ride this card,Heavenly Injector I can look first 7 cards from the deck to search for Cosmo Healer Ergodiel or Fate Healer Ergodiel" As Natsumi explaining the effect of the card,she took 7 cards from her deck then search the card she needed to look for and she found it! Before she showed to Aichi,putted all 7 cards back into the deck "Ta-da~ I've got Fate Healer,Ergodiel" Natsumi showed Fate Healer,Ergodiel to Aichi which made Aichi to be more serious then he was before - better be careful or else you would lose so fast that you didn't know what happened?! "I putted into my hand and suffer my deck" After Natsumi putted the card into her hand,she picked up her deck then suffered the deck and putted back into the place where it belong to. "End turn~" Natsumi blew kisses toward Aichi which made him to blush but his friends (Katsumi and Izaki) got jealous he get kiss from pretty lady. While they being jealous,Kamui was too busy daydreaming of his crush giving him blow kisses while he's blushing by the dream. Misaki and Usagi sweat-drop at boys.

"Uh.." Usagi and Misaki stared at all boys either being jealous or daydreaming about Natsumi or related to that stuff.

"Stand and draw" Aichi drew card from his deck "I ride Little Sage,Marron" Aichi quickly replaced Stardust Trumpeter with Little Sage,Marron top and then call "I call Wingal and Knight Of Friendshup,Kay"

**Natsumi:**

**Vanguard: (G1) Heavenly Injector -Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 5**

**On Field: -/-/-/-/**

**Damage: 0**

**Aichi:**

**Vanguard: (G1) Little Sage,Marron -Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 3**

**On Field: ********(G1) ****Knight Of Friendship,Kay -Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**/(G1) Wingal -Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/-/-/

**Damage: 0**

"I attack Heavenly Injector" Aichi turned Little Sage Marron in side way.

"No guard" Natsumi told Aichi,letting the attack goes through "Damage check" she draw first check and showed it to Aichi,it turn out it was Lancet Shooter "No trigger" Natsumi putted Lancet Shooter in the damage zone.

"Drive check" Aichi flipped first check and the card was Knight Of The Harp,Tristan so meaning... "No trigger" he putted into his hand then said "End turn" Aichi ended his turn so now it's Natsumi's turn.

**Natsumi:**

**Vanguard: (G1) Heavenly Injector -Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 5**

**On Field: -/****-**/-/-/

**Damage: 1**

**Aichi:**

**Vanguard: (G1) Little Sage,Marron -Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 4**

**On Field: ****(G1) ****Knight Of Friendship,Kay -Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1**/(G1) Wingal **-Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**/-/-/

**Damage: 0**

"Stand and draw" Natsumi drew a card "I ride Fate Healer,Ergodiel! And I call Holy Zone,Penemue,Candle Celestial,Sariel and Thermometer Angle!" Firstly she ride Fate healer,Ergodiel top of Heavenly Injector then placed other cards into the field on rear-guard "And I activate Heavenly Injector's skill! When I ride this card~ I put angel feather into the damage zone. But that not all if I have Miracle Feather Nurse in it I pay the cost~" Natsumi flipped one card facing down "And take that card into my hand" Natsumi gladly took Lancet Shooter from damage into her hand.

"That looks confusing" said Izaki

**Natsumi:**

**Vanguard: (G2) Fate Healer,Ergodiel -Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 2**

**On Field: -/(G0) Thermometer Angel -Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Critical: 1-/-********/****************(G2) Candle Celestial,Sariel -Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**/(G2) **Holy Zone,Penemue -********Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1**-  


**Damage: 0**

"Fate Healer,Ergodiel attack Marron with Thermometer Angel and plus +1000 power when I have Heavenly Injector in the soul~ **-Total power: 12000-**" Natsumi turned two card in side way after she winked at Aichi once again his face gone more redder.

"I guard with Flogal **-Total shield: 10000-**" Aichi showed Flogal to Natsumi

"Million Ray Pegasus **-Total power: 9000- **attack your vanguard!"

Aichi looked at his cards to see if he got any card that he can use to guard this attack but sadly he doesn't have one so he said "No guard" And the attack goes through.

"Drive check" Natsumi flipped first card and showed Pulse Wave,Adriel to Aichi "No trigger" Thermometer Angel and Flogal have to go to drop zone after being used and Pulse Wave,Adriel goes into Natsumi's hand.

"Damage check" Aichi flipped over first card from deck and reveal "Draw trigger" Aichi putted that card in damage zone and draw another card.

"End turn" she ended her turn. It's Aichi's turn right now.

"Stand and draw" Aichi drew a card then looked at card he's drew that have made him happy that he's finally got what he wanted.

"_What's going on?_" thought Natsumi,carefully studying Aichi's face trying find out what will happen when he's got that card he's just drew.

"Stand up,my avatar!" Aichi made flashy screen and slammed his avatar card to vanguard circle "Blaster Blade!" he shouted "I call Knight Of Friendship,Kay,two Knight of Silence and Bringer Of Good Luck,Epona"

**Aichi:**

**Vanguard: (G2) Blaster Blade-Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 2**

**On Field: (G1) Knight Of Friendship,Kay -Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1/Wingal -Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/(G0) Bringer Of Good Luck,Epona -Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Critical: 1-/(G2) Knight Of Silence -Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/(G2) Knight of Silence -Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Damage: 1**

"_Blaster Blade..Rare card_" thought Usagi,looked at Blaster Blade that Aichi just ride on. "_No wonder Aichi was happy_" Usagi shrugged,before relaxing sitting down on the chair.

"Knight of Silence boost by Knight of friendship,Kay attack your vanguard! **-Total power:17000-**"

"No guard" Let the attack goes though

"Knight of Silence boost by Bringer of good luck,Epona attack again! **-Total power: 15000-**"

"No guard" Again letting the attack goes through

"Blaster Blade boost by Wingal attack! And extra +5000 power from Wingal's effect **-Total: 19000-**"

"Guard with Aurora Ribbon Pigeon and Holy Zone,Penemue intercepts!- It will get 5000 shield due to the effect **-Total shield: 20000- **" Natsumi putted two cards on the centre of the field.

"Drive check.." Aichi draw and revealed Flogal to Natsumi that made him so "Stand trigger! I give all effect to this Knight Of Silence!" he pointed at Knight Of Silence at the left before he putted that card into his hand. "Attack!"

"Guard~ **-Total shield: 15000-**" Natsumi held Fate Healer,Ergodiel and Aurora Ribbon Pigeon out from her other hand

"Twin damage check... First check,draw trigger!" Natsumi flipped first card "I give +5000 power to Candle Celestial,Sariel. Second check..draw trigger! I give +5000 to Candle Celestial,Sariel!" So in damage check she's did get two draw trigger so she have to put both cards she got from damage check into the damage check and drew two cards due to the effect of it.

"End turn.." Aichi ended his turn

"That's now 1 to 4 damage... Aichi winning" said Izaki,looking at the battle

"Aichi..Please lose!"

**Natsumi:**

**Vanguard: (G2) Fate Healer,Ergodiel -Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 4**

**On Field: ****-/-/-********/**-/******(G2) Candle Celestial,Sariel -Power: 18000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/**

**Damage: 3**

**Aichi:**

**Vanguard: (G2) Blaster Blade -Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 3**

**On Field: ****-/-/-/(G2) Knight Of Silence -Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/(G2) Knight of Silence -Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Damage: 1**

"Stand and draw" Natsumi drew a card and made her very happy just like Aichi when he got Blaster Blade!

"Aichi need to be careful with this..." muttered Misaki,watching Natsumi moving her card in front of Natsumi's lip,hiding her smirk.

"Now please everyone get ready get stroke my love~" As Natsumi slowly moved the card that was on her hand in front of her smirk into the air and quickly placed top of Fate Healer,Ergodiel "I ride Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel! And call Electrohm,Elia,Order Celestial,Yeqon,Clutch Rifle Angel and Battle Cupid,Nociel!" Natsumi quickly placed all cards on the rear-guard and Vanguard circle.

**Natsumi:**

**Vanguard: (G3) Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel -Power: 10000 Shield: - Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 3**

**On Field: (G1) Order Celestial,Yeqon -Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/(G1) Clutch Rifle Angel -Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/(G1) Battle Cupid,Nociel -Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/(G3) Electrohm,Elia -Power: 10000 Shield: - Critical: 1-/********(G2) Candle Celestial,Sariel -Power: 18000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Damage: 3**

"I activate Fate Healer Ergodiel's skill!~" Natsumi span around in one spot "I put two angle feather into the damage zone" Natsumi took two cards from her hand into the damage zone "And I pay the cost~" Natsumi flipped over card facing down "And I can take any two cards from damage zone and putted into my hand~" So Natsumi took two cards from the damage zone and putted both cards into her hand. "I activate Candle Celestial,Sariel~ I counter blast!" Natsumi flipped Hoper Child,Turiel over then picked up her deck and widen them so search for a card "I search for any angel feather and putted into the damage zone and I'm allow to take face up card into drop zone~" Natsumi took Solidify Celestial,Zerachiel and showed that card to Aichi then putted into the damage zone and grabbed Solidify Celestial,Zerachiel into the drop zone.

"Candle Celestial,Sariel attack your vanguard with Battle Cupid,Nociel **-Total power: 24000-**" Natsumi blew kiss with using her index that touch her lip then pointed at Aichi like she was giving kisses to Aichi which him blush once again as well as made many boys jealous.

"I guard with Wingal and Elaine **-Total shield: 15000-**" Aichi quickly took Wingal and Elain out from his hand

"I boost Electrohm,Elia with Order Celestial,Yeqon and get extra +6000 power since there are two grade 3 angel feather~ **-Total power: 23000-**"

"Guard with Future Knight,Llew and Knight Of Silence intercept **-Total shield: 15000-**" Aichi showed Natsumi his cards: Future Knight,Llew and Little Sage,Marron before he moved Knight Of Silence into the guardian circle,

"I boost Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel with Clutch Rifle Angel and get +1000 power when I have Fate Healer,Ergodiel in soul also +4000 power when I have more damage or equal to you **-Total power: 21000-**" Natsumi

"Twin drive check! First check~" Natsumi flipped first card which was non-trigger card then she flipped another card "Second check,stand trigger!~" Natsumi became very happy when she got Fever Therapy Nurse (draw trigger card) so she give the **+5000 power** to Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel **-Total power: 26000-** so now Aichi must do something from getting damage but the thing what about the next attack? That's what worried him because he only have one guard card so should guard this or not?

"Perfect guard!" Aichi held out Flash Shield,Iseult that's have 0 as shield Natsumi have to say

"End turn.." Natsumi sighed

"He able to guard them all..." stated Kamui,seeing the battle

"Wow... She's really powerful"

Despite the fact Natsumi wasn't able to attack Aichi's Vanguard and he only got 2 damage but she did get draw trigger so she have to draw,due to draw trigger effect so she draw card. Furthermore she have to end her turn,sadly for her that her plan didn't work out as she wanted it as it be. Instead being sad about her failure plan,she's just be...

"Wow! Aichi-kun you are the first one who able to break my love couple attack!" Natsumi and Usagi were amazed to see boy like Aichi was able to stop Natsumi's love couple battle! How amazing is that?!

"Eh? Really?" Aichi sheepishly smiled as he scratched behind his head and he blushed bit then he just realized that he used up all his cards which is bad at the moment he is in right now. So he have trust the damage check to see if he will get draw trigger.

"Yep! That got me so exciting" Natsumi nodded,squalling around. After few quick seconds,they went back to the game..

"Twin damage check" Aichi check damage check and he got.. "draw trigger" And another one.. "draw trigger!" So both cards been sent to the damage zone and soon realized that he's only got two card! "_Yes! I got two draw trigger!"_

"No! He got draw trigger! Damn him" Before Katsumi could go any longer,Usagi just suddenly punched him on the head so hard that he actually fell on the ground which made many people around them scared.

"_Scary!_" thought Izaki and Kamui,looking scared seeing the punch from Usagi.

"Ohohohoh~ Seem like you got lucky that you got two draw trigger~ But what about boosting~" Natsumi played around with hair while her other had holding all the cards. Need somehow to win this turn and larger my cards too! That's what Aichi's thought trying to find a way to complete his goal but how? Although he's at advantage that he's clearly winning by 3,however he's suddenly feel that Natsumi got something inside her sleeves.

"Stand and draw" Aichi got happy that the card made it in time so he made flashy moment "Give me the power! The proud prideful white wings! I ride Solitary Knight,Gancelot!" Aichi quickly slammed the card top of Blaster Blade.

"Ohhh~ Shiny knight~" Natsumi made cheeky smile

"I ride Solitary Knight,Gancelot!"

**Natsumi:**

**Vanguard: ****(G3) Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel -Power: 10000 Shield: - Critical: 1-****  
**

**Hand: 5**

**On Field: ****-/-/-/(G3) Electrohm,Elia -Power: 10000 Shield: - Critical: 1-/(G2) Candle Celestial,Sariel -Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-********  
**

**Counterblast: 1**

**Damage: 4**

**Aichi: **

**Vanguard: ****(G3) Solitary Knight,Gancelot -Power: 10000 Shield: - Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 2**

**On Field: -/-/-/********(G2) Knight Of Silence -Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/(G2) Knight of Silence -Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Damage: 1**

"You know I always plan ahead,is that right Misaki-chan?"

"Yes,always preparing for the card you needed,still risking things?'" Misaki looked up and Natsumi nodded.

Everyone shocked

"I don't care how much damage I get,I will always plan for other thing~"

"I attack"

"I guard with Adamantine Celestial" She took Adamantine Celestial out from her hand "I counter blast! And my vanguard cannot be hit~"

Aichi was shocked to hear there're a skill that you can't attack the card which made him to be

"Twin drive check.. Critical trigger!"

"You may attack rear-guard but this one"

"My turn~ Stand and draw" Natsumi drew

"I call Thermometer Angel,Clutch Rifle Angle,two Drug Store Nurse and Solidify Celestial,Zerachiel~" Natsumi placed all the cards down into correct place they all meant to be in.

**Natsumi:**

**Vanguard: ****(G3) Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel -Power: 10000 Shield: - Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 1**

**On Field: (G1) Drug Store Nurse -Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/(G1) Clutch Rifle Angel -Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/****(G1) Drug Store Nurse -Power: 6000 S********hield: 5000 Critical: 1**-/(G3) Solidify Celestial,Zerachiel -Power: 11000 Shield: - Critical: 1/(G2) Candle Celestial,Sariel -Power: 8000 Shield: - Critical: 1-

**Counterblast: 3**

**Damage: 4**

**Aichi: **

**Vanguard: (G3) Solitary Knight,Gancelot -Power: 14000 Shield: - Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 4**

**On Field: -/-/-/********(G2) Knight Of Silence -Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/(G2) Knight of Silence -Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Damage: 1**

"I activate Candle Celestial,Sariel!" Natsumi flipped card "Counter Blast! I search angel feather into my damage zone" Natsumi searched for angel feather card to put in the damage zone which was Mobile Hospital,Feather Palace then shuffled her deck after she finish what to pick a card to put in damage zone. She shuffled her deck "I take face up card and put into drop zone" So she took the same card she's got from deck into the drop zone.

"I activate Thermometer Angel~ Counter blast" Once card been flipped,Natsumi putted Thermometer Angel under her Vanguard,Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel "I look at top five cards and take grade 3 angel feather which would be,put it in my hand and shuffle my deck~" Natsumi shuffled her deck before putting the card which was Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel into her hand

"I activate Solidify Celestial,Zerachiel~" Natsumi flipped over two cards that have word of Celestial in the name "Solidify Celestial,Zerachiel attack your vanguard with Drug store nurse! Get extra +5000 from Zerachiel's effect and +4000 from Drug Store nurse's effect **-Total power: 26000-**"

"I guard with Wingal Brave and Knight Of Truth,Gordon intercept! Extra +5000 due to the effect of Gordon! **-Total shield: 20000-**" Aichi quickly placed two cards down middle of the field.

"Candle Celestial,Sariel attack with Drug Store Nurse **-Total power: 14000-**"

"Guard with

"Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel attack with Clutch Rifle Angel and get +1000 when Fate Healer,Ergodiel in the soul and extra +4000 due to Clutch Rifle Angel's effect~ **-Total power: 21000-**"

Before Aichi say 'guard' he just realized that he used up all cards that's have shield! So he must say "No guard" attack goes through

"I activate Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel's skill! Two counter blaster and I take Cosmo Healer,Ergodie in drop zone" As she goes explaining,Natsumi flipped two cards facing down in damage zone and took Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel into the drop zone. And again she flipped over card and took that card into her hand "I take card from damage zone~" Natsumi took

"Twin damage check" No trigger.. and second check. Heal trigger! "Heal trigger!" Aichi got so happy but realized something.. In order to do heal trigger effect if you got equal or more damage to your opponent which he doesn't have more damage than Natsumi or either same as her. So he became sad because he remembered the effect of it - unlucky again. So he have to put that card into the damage zone.

"You know that was my goal~" Natsumi played around with her hair

"What?" Aichi widen his eyes,shocked to hear that was Natsumi's goal! Not expecting to hear to not activate heal trigger's effect.

"I did on purpose to take damage so that you wouldn't be able to take heal trigger~ Girls always have to risk" Natsumi smirked while Aichi was dumbfoundly about her goal they all found out what was her goal? "And one more thing~"

"Twin drive check...Stand trigger! I give all effect to Solidify Celestial,Zerachiel" Natsumi got Care Celestial,Landing (stand trigger!)

"_I will be okay as long she don't another trigger..._" thought Aichi,hopping that Natsumi don't get another trigger or else he lose!

"Critical trigger!~ I all effect to Solidify Celestial,Zerachiel **-Total power:12000 Critical: 2-**" Once again she got it! How lucky she is!?

"Solidify Celestial,Zerachiel attack your vanguard!"

"Damage check" Once again no trigger,Aichi sighed as he putted the card to the damage zone

"She switch the table around!" Kamui was amazed by it

"My turn! I stand and draw" Aichi drew a card from his deck "_I must figure way to stop her goal and win this battle_"

**Natsumi:**

**Vanguard: ****(G3) Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel -Power: 10000 Shield: - Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 3**

**On Field: -/-/-/(G3) Solidify Celestial,Zerachiel -Power: 12000 Shield: - Critical: 2/(G2) Candle Celestial,Sariel -Power: 8000 Shield: - Critical: 1-**

**Counterblast: 3**

**Damage: 3**

**Aichi:**

**Vanguard: (G3) Solitary Knight,Gancelot -Power: 14000 Shield: - Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 1**

**On Field: -/-/(G1) Starlight Unicorn -Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/********(G2) Knight Of Silence -Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/(G2) Knight of Silence -Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Damage: 4**

"I attack Ergodiel!"

"Guard with Sunny Smile Angel and Sariel intercept **-Total shield: 18000-**" Natsumi placed Sunny Smile Angel into the guardian circle and moved Candle,Celestial,Sariel along with it.

"Attack!" he commanded again with same target

"No guard!" Natsumi smiled,not bothered about the fact that she will get another damage "damage check Natsumi flipped first card and showed Bouquet Toss Messenger "Draw trigger~ I give the power to Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel and I draw" Natsumi pointed at the card she was giving +5000 power to and drew card.

"I attack again" He turned other card side way just like other cards he turned to attack Natsumi's vanguard

"Guard with Adamantine Celesital~"

"Twin check.. Stand trigger! I give the power to Knight of Silence! And attack Ergodiel!"

"Don't bother,you are not allow to hit it~" Natsumi winked

"Second check..." When Aichi picked up the card,he was disoppointed that he didn't get the card he wanted even if he did get stand trigger he wasn't able to attack.

"Stand and draw. I call Celestial,Landing Pegasus and Drug Store Nurse~" before placing two cards down,she drew from the deck.

**Natsumi:**

**Vanguard: ****(G3) Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel -Power: 15000 Shield: - Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 0**

**On Field: (G0) Celestial,Landing Pegasus -Power: 5000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/(G1) Drug Store Nurse -Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/-/(G3) Solidify Celestial,Zerachiel -Power: 12000 Shield: - Critical: 2/-**

**Counterblast: 3**

**Damage: 4**

**Aichi:**

**Vanguard: (G3) Solitary Knight,Gancelot -Power: 19000 Shield: - Critical: 1-**

**Hand: 3**

**On Field:-/-/-/************(G2) Knight Of Silence -Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-/(G2) Knight of Silence -Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Critical: 1-**

**Damage: 4**

"Boost by Pegasus and Zerachiel attack your vanguard! **-Total power: 11000-**"

"Guard! **-Total shield: 10000-**" Aichi quickly held card up,to show he guarding the card that was about to be attack and that card was Alabaster Owl.

"Boost by and Ergodiel attack your vanguard **-Total power:16000-**"

"No guard" Aichi let this go,taking damage check as his chance to win this battle against Natsumi

"Twin drive.. First check. Yahoo~ Rocket Dash Unicorn~ Critical trigger! I give all effect to Cosmo Healer,Ergodiel **-Total power:16000 Critical: 2-**"

"Second check... No trigger~" Natsumi sighed as she putted that card into her hand. Aichi was worried about it because that card have two critical so he have to do damage check just to be lucky that he can get heal trigger or else he lose.

"Twin damage check! First check" Aichi flipped first card,Star Call Trumpeter "_Please!_" Aichi closed his eyes as he slowly drew another,hoping this will be heal trigger! Guess what he got.. "No trigger" Aichi putted both cards into damage zone making total 6. "I lost" Aichi smiled at Natsumi which made the battle ended...

End of the amazing battle and yet close battle as well, the result end up with Natsumi won the battle. The two started to gather all of their cards then sorted them into deck and putted it away into their pocket.

"That was fun battle~ Let's do it again later" Natsumi putted both of her index finger on her cheek gently while she's smiling

"I had fun too, I look forward to another battle" Aichi smiled, very happy that he's able to fight another person!

"That was amazing Natsumi" compliant Kamui then suddenly other people started to gather around Natsumi, asking to battle them which Natsumi happily accept since she's have a lot of fun from her earlier battle with Aichi!

"Stand up,Vanguard!" shouted Natsumi and Kamui at the same time as they flipping their card. All the crowds go wild!

While everyone were too busy watching Natsumi verse Kamui,Usagi secretly slipped out of the crowd and stood near the counter then leaned on it

"Hey" said Misaki,noticed when Usagi leaned on the counter.

"Hey.." Usagi placed both of her elbows on the counter,while watching the battle from that far

"What's your name?" asked Misaki,looked at Usagi who was leaning against the counter - the girl she never seen before.

"I'm Usagi,nice to meet you Misaki" Usagi turned her head toward Misaki. "Natsumi told me about you"

"Nice to meet you,Usagi" Misaki looked at Natsumi who was having blast! "thanks for taking care of Natsumi-chan" Misaki smiled,very happy that Natsumi is doing ok

"It's ok, I mean we are friends right?" Misaki nodded. Usagi and her have now formed friendship between them.

"Yeah. I hope Natsumi-chan didn't cause trouble too much" Misaki moved her eyes toward Usagi,waiting for her answer

"Hey,don't worry about her,she's doing ok except seduce boys.."

"As usual.. So Usagi, why are you guys doing here?"

"Natsumi want to challenge Aichi" Usagi looked down "Because she want to see his skills that's all"

"So what do you think of Aichi's skill?"

"I must admit he's not bad for newbie" Usagi shrugged

They watched Natsumi and Kamui's battle,seeing them got so hyper that made the crowd goes crazy cheering for them to win the game! Everyone were having fun,battle or watching people battling. Wonder what they will bring to the future?

* * *

**Next Day**

At Capital Card Shop

After the amazing between Natsumi and Aichi they had yesterday,they have now join the gang's daily life. And everyone is happy with things are. As usually Misaki would be watching her family store,Natsumi was flirting with the boys while Aichi and Katsumi having battle been watched by Kamui,Izaki as well as Usagi. So yeah everything is now back to normal.

"Hi Misaki-chan,how things going so far?" asked Natsumi,resting her elbow on the counter who's came back from flirting the boys once again.

"Ok,what about you?" Misaki turned her head to Natsumi,smiling

"Fine~" Natsumi looked around the shop then she turned back "So so,are you gunner battle?~" Natsumi tit her head to side

"What about them?" asked Misaki,looking at the gang

"They are weak people like these spiky hair dude~" Natsumi smiled,pretending Kamui and Katsumi weren't glaring at Natsumi when they heard she said 'weak people like these spiky hair dude'.

"Umm...Usagi-chan,do you mind if you can play with me?" asked Aichi,hoping she will say yes to him

"Sure" That made Aichi bright happy "When you are last person on earth" then Aichi started to be sad once again

"That's cruel.." muttered Izaki at the back

"Oh yeah! Where's Shin-san?" Natsumi jumped up

"He's getting booster pack from the back" answered Misaki

"At least he's doing ok~" Natsumi smiled

"I guess" Misaki smiled back

"Is Shin like your uncle or something?" asked Usagi out of her curiously

"Yeah Shin-san is my uncle" answered Misaki

"Natsumi-chan? Is that you?" deep male voice came in

"Oh Shin-san.. Welcome back"

"Yahoo~ I am Natsumi who's came back from some place"

"Welcome back! Glad you came back,nice to see you again Natsumi-chan" Shin smiled happily,glad that Natsumi came back and have made reunion

"Same to you~ I hope you didn't get too old~"

Shin goes depress at the word 'old' so he sulk in the corner,with his forhead on the wall and a sad face,where all depress comes from. Sad Shin

"Huh?" Natsumi was confused why Shin was sulking in the corner

"Natsumi-chan,I think you made him sad"

"I did?" Natsumi looked at Aichi with confused "Oh well~" Just with that Natsumi pushed Aichi toward the gang and started to talk about something.

* * *

Door opened.

"Oh! We have new people" male voice came in earned attentions from the gang. It revealed two tall teenage boys standing at the door. Both of them wore school uniform but emotionless brown hair boy's school uniform is darker than cheerful blonder hair boy's school uniform and doesn't have any tie while cheerful boy do. The blonde hair boy have side fringe showing his ear,his fluffy hair is kinda goes upward also his eye colour is blue. And emotionless boy's hair goes all side way even his fringe except one flick goes like half way of his face that you can see his cyan eyes.

"Welcome.." greeted Misaki,with her eye staring at her book

"Ah! Miwa-kun! Kai-kun" Aichi called their name

"Hello" Miwa smiled. The older boys walked to them and the blonde hair boy noticed new girls "So who are they?" Miwa looked at the girls he never seen before

"I'm Natsumi Kanoe" Natsumi slowly lifting her skirt up which made Miwa and Kai almost turning fully red! But got stopped by Aichi and Misaki when she almost showed it. Kai looked away and Miwa just give some weird small laugh.

"Natsumi-chan, you haven't change a bit" Misaki sighed. Natsumi giggled for bit at Misaki's comment. Miwa noticed Usagi was sitting down at the table near to Aichi and Morikawa having battle,looking at her cards "What's your name?" asked Miwa,grinning.

"Should you two boys introduction yourself first before asking girl's name?" Usagi still looking at her cards

"Sorry" Cheerful boy smiled "I'm Taishi Miwa and he's..." Taishi introduction himself then pointed at boy next to him.

"Toshiki Kai" The Brown hair teenage boy is now known Toshiki Kai

"I'm Usagi..." Usagi introduction herself,finish looking at her cards

"Are you two who won national championship and 6 times in rule?" asked Toshiki,which made everyone surprise to hear that Usagi and Natsumi were the national championship! And what else made them more shocking is Aichi just had fight with Natsumi yesterday! - vanguard.

"I knew it!" Kamui pointed at the national championship with his mouth wide open

"Huh? You knew?" asked Aichi,looking at Kamui who's just shouted it out loud

"Well kind of... I thought I saw them before but I know! They'd the one who won 6 straight national champion years even the Asia circuit too! They never lose to anyone" Kamui explained it to Aichi "When they first entered in,they already made it to national that fast! And did it again for 6 years which surprised many people to see girls are that good" Kamui added one more information "Those girl is really scary when they play vanguard" Kamui started to get scared, remembering the battle he saw on TV about Usagi and Natsumi's battle against other team that happened like few years ago. Aichi was amazed by that information he was given by Kamui "_Wow! They are that strong... Maybe they could beat Kai-kun.._" thought Aichi,thinking if Usagi or Natsumi could beat Toshiki in Vanguard.

"I heard she's beat someone in 3 turns" Izaki stepped in the conversion

"3 turns!" shouted Aichi, shocked to hear someone is capable to do that - beat someone in three turns

"Really? I heard she was in her elementary when she entered in" Taishi joined in

"What!" yelled the gang which earned a glare from Misaki and Usagi so they said sorry to them with their head bending down.

"I wonder what made her stop entering the tournament" asked Aichi then all boys except Toshiki of course started to think of any reason what made her stop entering tournament

"That only because there aren't strong opponent!" Usagi glared at the three boys and the boys became silent after being scared by Usagi's glare.

"So what about it?" Usagi turned toward Toshiki,looking bored

"Battle me" demanded Toshiki,showing his deck to Usagi whose still have same expression

"No thanks" Usagi denied the offer,she looked away

"Whoa! That's my first time to see anyone declined you Kai" Miwa grinned,

"Why?" Kai looked serious

"If you want battle me then goes to shop tournament then I will if we have chance" Usagi rested her head on her hand,not bothering to look up.

"Fine, I'll join" Kai walked off to the door

"O-Oi! Wait for me!" Quickly Miwa ran up to try catch up with Kai who was about going out of the shop. The boys got out the shop and everything went back it was before they came in.

"Being cool,huh?~" Natsumi smirked,after seeing Kai and Miwa walked out of the Card Capital shop.

"Whatever.."

"Wonder what happened next" Natsumi hummed as she kept turning her head to side to side then suddenly stop for no reason... "You know.. He never asked me.." Natsumi pouted,thinking about Kai who's never did ask her to battle him.

**Ending: Diamond Star**

* * *

Rainbow: So stay tune for next chapter!

Aichi: Can't wait what happen next *smiled* Hope I will get stronger!

Kamui: I will get stronger! And I will ask Miss Emi to be my girlfriend!

Usagi: But he will fail as usual...

Kamui: Hey! *glared at Usagi*

Emi: Please R&R!

Aichi: E-Emi!

Kamui: *turned red* MISS EMI WAS HERE ALL THE TIME?!

Rainbow: By the way,I** SWEAR** I didn't know Natsumi fight like Kourin in season 2 episode 27! When I finish this chapter and watch that episode and find out about it! I'm being honest I never know about that!


End file.
